


Haruhi SOS

by PaperFox19



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Hentai, Hyperinflation, Oral Sex, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi decided to go swimming with Honey when he asked, but when the pool system goes whack Haruhi manages to get Honey out of the way but is swept away herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haruhi SOS

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

-x-

“Haru-chan Haru-chan won’t you come swimming with me?” the young looking blonde asked excitedly. Haruhi couldn’t help but smile, and she joined the boy in the pool. It was tough to say no to the boy. She had just been sitting with Mori and offered him a drink when the blonde called her to join him. Since the jacket would be too heavy she took it off, and Tamaki blushed at the sight of her in her swim suit.

The two were laughing and playing under the careful eye of Mori. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched the two of them playing, splashing each other back and forth as the waves gently rocked them.

Sadly for the two, Hikaru Kaoru and Tamaki were having a silly water gun battle. Tamaki slipped on a banana and slammed into a weird tiki, which just so happened was the control for the pool. A roar and rumbling could be heard. Haruhi turned and saw a massive wave heading towards them. “Honey-senpai!” she shouted and managed to grab him, lift him out of his floatie and tossed him out of the way.

Mori quickly caught the blonde, but he wasn’t fast enough to save Haruhi. The girl was swept away, and the host club boys were beside themselves. Everyone was freaking out, even Mori wasn’t himself. He had been so close, and yet he had failed.

They tried going after her directly, using the main paths but it seemed there were alligators at the park, and they weren’t to friendly. To make things worse it started to rain, forcing them to retreat and regroup.

The tallest host looked out, keeping his gaze in the direction he knew Haruhi was, it was pure instinct. Honey came up to him. “Takashi you want to go and help Haru-chan don’t you?” he nodded. “Then go, bring her back to us!” with those words Mori went, heaven help the beast that stood in his way.

He tracked Haruhi down. “Haruhi?” he called.

“Mori-senpai?” he gasped and turned towards a tree where he heard the voice come. He drew closer to her, and when she heard the rustling she cried out. “Don’t come any closer!”

He was a little surprised. “Are you alright?”

“It’s um a little embarrassing.” She peeked out around the tree. “You see, the water was so powerful I um…I lost my swim suit.” He froze in shock, Haruhi was naked, she was naked behind that tree. He gulped and quickly turned around on instinct.

“So um what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know I’ve never been a situation like this before.” She was also blushing. Mori took a deep breath and through his modesty out the window. He removed his swim trunks, and Haruhi saw it all, his sexy firm rear, along with his hung cock between his legs. He tossed her his trunks and got on his knees, in the piggy back position.

“Put those on and I will carry you. I promise I won’t look.” Haruhi nodded, and she put on his trunks. She came out of hiding her top completely exposed, but Mori wasn’t looking. She ran into the male and wrapped her arms around his neck. He gasped as he felt her breasts press against his back. He felt his manhood twitch, her breath caressed the back of his neck, and it oddly excited him. Her warmth was something that made his heart race.

He couldn’t help himself, he was hard, nice and throbbing. He reached back and held her up, as he stood up. He started walking and she clung to him tighter, her nipples rubbing along his chiseled form. He couldn’t shake the blush he had, and as he walked his cock was bobbing in the air.

“Um Mori-senpai?” she asked.

“Y-yes?” he half moaned out.

“Earlier you called me by my name, I really liked it.” She said, and the tall man felt his heart skip a beat.

“Of course Haruhi.” He said, and the girl smiled.

“Thank you for coming to save me, I’m glad it was you.” She said, and that filled the male with a sense of pride.

“Anytime.” He says, the conversation came to a halt, and they ventured to find the others. He hoped by then his arousal would come down.

Sadly luck wasn’t on his side as he heard a commotion, the club was close, and Mori was still rock hard. He gulped and tensed up. “Mori-senpai?” she asked, feeling him tense up.

“Nothing I’m fine.” Feeling bold she peeked over his shoulder, and gasped see his pulsing and quite large manhood.

“Your hard.” she says, and he began to sweat. She heard the commotion, and she took a deep breath. “Put me down.” He obeyed and she stepped around. They both got to look at each other, though Haruhi was still covered by Mori’s shorts. He stared at her chest and prayed he never got amnesia cause that would be the only way he would forget this.

She dropped to her knees, and cupped his cock with her breasts. “I’ll take care of you Mori…Takashi…” she said, her cheeks heating up. Her head leaned forward and licked the head, her tongue running over the head, and she let her chest caress the sides of his cock.

“Ohhh!” he moaned, she was a natural, reading his body perfectly. She licked the head, swirling her tongue about and paying close attention to his slit. Her breasts were so soft as they moved along his stiff shaft. She took the head into her mouth, and sucked on it, never stopping her tongue dance. “Haruhi ah I’m gonna cum!” Her hand came up to massage his balls, she felt them tense up,

His manhood grew hotter, expanding slightly as he came. His thick cum flooded her mouth, and with a surprise to the male she drank him down. It was both hot and impressive. She pulled away and let his manhood soften, Takashi noticed the swim trunks were now wet. The girl blushed as they both knew that she had cum from the encounter. The others came a few minutes later and Haruhi quickly hid behind the tall man.

“I um we can explain.” After the explanation minus the blow job of course, Haruhi and Mori were allowed to get dressed. Honey praised the tall male for helping Haruhi. Haruhi found him later, and wanted to give her own special thank you. She stood on her toes and managed to give him a peck on the lips. “Thank you Mori-senpai,” she handed over his soiled trunks.

“Anytime, Haruhi!” he kissed her, one more powerful and passionate. Honey spotted them and couldn’t help but smile. ‘That’s great Takashi, I know you can make Haru-chan happy.’

End


End file.
